In a Few Words
by emsummer
Summary: This is a Collection of GSR drabbles. Defining moments in their lives inspired by different prompts. Some smutty, some fluffy, some plain silly.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my ideas and my Muse

**A/N:** I give you a collection of drabbles I've written over the past few months, the prompts were given to me either by the Mods at Gsrdrabbles or friends over at Livejournal. One was inspired by the famous shaving scene. They are not links between them other than they're all GSR and mostly rated M. If you enjoy them, I might post more at a later time. Cheers!

**Prompt:** Sliding door- 100 words

**Life**

They'd become masters at leading a double life. They had their own language, special smiles and intimate gestures that had gone unnoticed.

But when he pressed her naked form against the sliding door, he thought _the hell with it_.

The nosy neighbor could have an eyeful, even Ecklie himself could have driven by and he wouldn't have cared. Life didn't get any better than this.

As Sara wrapped her impossibly long legs around him to take him deeper, he felt the slight swell of her stomach on his skin and he knew their secret would be out before long anyway.

**Prompt:** Shopping- 100 words

**Black Lace**

The black lace embraced her breasts perfectly. Grissom eyed the matching thong and he couldn't resist; he had to touch her.

He rested his hand on her stomach and her eyes fluttered shut. His hand roamed slowly over her trembling body. His fingers fidgeted with her skimpy underwear before sneaking their way past the elastic band, pressing boldly on her throbbing nub.

She placed a wobbly hand over his.

"You want me to stop?" He whispered.

"I do think Victoria wouldn't care for our secret to be revealed in one of her changing room." She replied in a muffled laugh.

**Prompt:** _That _shaving scene- 100 words

**Bare**

You feel the whisper of the blade against your skin.

She strengthens the hold on your head with each stroke, her fingers getting tangled in your curls.

You can't help but be reminded of other times when her hand grips your hair: when you taste her essence and worship her until she screams your name like a mantra. She trusts you then like you trust her now.

She steps back, satisfied. Her hand finds your cheek and you've never felt so bare. Your face, soul and heart exposed as you say, "I love you".

"I know", she smirks at you.

**Prompts:** Honeymoon in an out of character location, Shower, M rated- 350 words

**Sand**

"I have sand lodged in places I didn't think possible!"

The statement brings instant laughter out of Sara as she turns around to find Grissom digging in his shorts.

His eyes are pinked by cocktails drank right out of a coconut shell and his shoulders have reddened under the afternoon sun.

Sara walks over to him, placing a hand at the edge of his waistband while the other one reaches over for his hat. "Now that we're inside, there's no need for this monstrosity." She slurs.

Grissom tilts his head, a smirk on his face, "You're drunk, Mrs. Grissom."

"So are you." She smiles back.

He nods before drawing her into a quick kiss. "Don't be mean to the hat, if we're going to spend our days on the beach I need it-"

Sara effectively cuts him off with another kiss; pushing her tongue past his lips, she savors the remnants of a fruity drink.

She's pleased to find him gasping for air when she pulls back. "You're the one that insisted on coming here where there's nothing else to do but frolic on the beach and get drunk." She slips her hand in his shorts, smiling when she encounters sand. "I wanted to go to Egypt, remember?"

He hardens quickly under her hands, his breath coming in spurts, "I…I just…hmmm…just wanted to see you in a bikini." He leans into her, his weight causing her to stumble slightly.

She brings her hand up his back and neck, carefully avoiding his burned shoulders and whispers provocatively in his ear, "What do you say we move this to the shower?"

"And wash all the sand away?" he whispers back, before bringing his hand around to her rear end and loosening the ties of her bikini bottom. "I bet you have some lodged into odd places too." He raises an eyebrow at her before backing her into the bathroom door.

He plunges two fingers in her folds and she moves her hips forward, thrusting herself on his hand urgently.

"Shower…" she pants.

"Later," he replies as he buries himself into her swiftly.

**Prompt**: Wallpaper- 100 words

**Crimson**

Sara hit the wall, her spine making contact with the red liquid spilled moments earlier. Throwing her leg over her lover's shoulder, she brought her hips down to his mouth.

Grissom's tongue plunged into her, making her scream obscenities as she ground herself on his eager mouth. Soon, his hand joined in to bring her to a sudden mind blowing orgasm.

Out of breath, Sara looked down at a disheveled Grissom holding the now empty glass of wine. "This isn't coming out", he said pointing to the crimson stain behind her.

"It's okay," she laughed, "I've always hated this wallpaper."

**Prompt**: Email, Back story- 100 words

**The File**

Sara stared at the computer screen, unsure of her next move. She was just a click away from finding out the content of the file labeled _Sara_.

A part of her wanted to respect Grissom's privacy and not snoop in his personal files but another part of her-the loudest one- was telling her that since this had become _their_ computer, she was entitled to know. So she clicked it.

Her heart skipped a beat and her vision became blurred by tears as realization struck: Gil Grissom, her mysterious emotionally challenged lover, had saved every single email they had ever exchanged.

**Prompt:** Fly- 100 words

**Beauty**

Arms crossed, head tilted, they both stared at the cocoon through the glass.  
Sara tapped gently on the terrarium, "You're sure it's supposed to hatch today?"

"Tomorrow at the latest…"

Sara looked at Grissom until he turned to her, an eyebrow arched in question.

"What happens after?"

"After what?"

She sighed loudly, "The butterfly, Grissom! Are you going to sacrifice it for your collection".

He looked horrified, "Of course not." He cradled her head in his hands, wiping the tears that had materialized. "We'll set it free; share its beauty with the world. No more hiding it…"

"No more hiding."


End file.
